Recuentos de Una Vida
by Celeste Kairi
Summary: Adevertencias: Este fic contiene Spoiler hasta los cuentos de la academia. Pov - Alec. Un Alec ya mayor, tras sentir como la vida lentamente se escapa de entre sus dedos decide escribir un par de cartas a su familia, amigos asi como al amor de su vida.
1. Capitulo Unico

**\- Capitulo Único -**

 _"Servimos libremente porque amamos libremente; dado que es obra de nuestra voluntad el amar o no amar y en ella nos sostenemos o nos caemos."- Cassandra Clare / Cohf._

La brisa proveniente del exterior se cuela por la ventana rozando levemente mi piel, mandándome aquella usual sensación de frescura mientras continuo escribiendo de forma pausada pero consistente las cartas que hacía tiempo había decidido escribir, cartas en las cuales trataba de transmitir los sentimientos, emociones y deseos a aquellas personas que amaba como a nadie en este mundo y, de ser posible, fueran un consuelo cuando la llama de mi vida se apagara por completo. Con el continuo sonido de la pluma al escribir no puedo evitar evocar todas y cada una de las vivencias que hasta ahora me han sucedido a través de las décadas.

El tiempo no ha pasado en balde, lo ha hecho de forma rauda sin que siquiera lo notara, en un simple parpadeo habían transcurrido más de 70 años, tiempo en el que las risas, sueños, dolor, angustia, felicidad y la tristeza de la vida han transcurrido con calma. Mis cuerpo está cubierto por cicatrices propias de las runas que utilizaba cuando salía a cazar en mis años de juventud, además de las notables arrugas que ahora acompañan mi rostro, mi piel se a marchitado aunque, ante los ojos de Magnus, quien sigue siendo igual de joven como cuando le conocí no he perdido ese brillo que cada día lo enamora y, cuando me vaya, le romperá el corazón al no tenerle.

No me arrepiento de nada, viaje por el mundo, conocí a muchas personas, ayude a que el mundo de las sombras aceptara dentro de la medida posible a las personas como yo, que se enamoraron de alguien de su mismo sexo. Tuve hijos, aunque no biológicos pero a quienes a día de hoy amo con todas las fuerzas que mi viejo corazón y mente pueden hacerlo. Tengo nietos, Rafael después de mucho finalmente se casó con una cazadora de sombras y tuvo a dos adorables niños que ahora están formando su propia familia, Max viaja constantemente ya que quiere ve el mundo de la misma forma que Magnus alguna vez lo hizo, aunque suele volver cada temporada a visitarnos, ahora se encuentra en el piso inferior para cuidar de mí, teme que el este lejos cuando haya partido definitivamente y no pueda verme una última vez.

Mis hermanos... ¿Qué puedo decir de ellos?

Aparte de amarlos como a nadie, son los pilares y la razón de mí existir día a día, mis fieles compañeros de aventuras, enojos y alegrías constantes. Isabelle, mi hermana menor, se casó con Simón hace algunas décadas, siendo Lovelace su apellido actual aunque, según sus exactas palabras nuca dejara de ser una Lightwood, alguien que golpea y asume consecuencias después ¿a quién habrá tomado ese hábito tan inusual?. Mis sobrinos son la combinación perfecta de ambos, la belleza de nuestra familia pero con un aire de nerd que, por mucho que Simón se volviera un Nefilim sigue presente en su persona.

Jace... Nunca cambio su forma de ser, aun con la edad sigue siendo el Cazador de sombras más ególatra que he conocido pero con un corazón enorme, uno que nadie más ha podido opacar. Piensa que no ha habido un viejo tan increíble y guapo como el en el mundo... Si, la modestia nunca llego. Clary por su parte siguió a su lado, casándose muchos años después de Isabelle y Simón, aun hoy en día no comprendo muy bien las dudas que mantenía mi cuñada al matrimonio pero, es algo que solo ella entiende. Sus hijas heredaron el cabello rubio de mi hermano más los ojos color jade, genética Fairchild predomino, algo que no heredo el más joven de sus hijos, quien nació con cabello negro y ojos azules, recuerdo que cuando nació, Jace y Magnus voltearon a verme, para interrogarme más de una vez si no había sido infiel y él bebe era hijo mío ¿en serio pensaron eso? Las risas ante ese recuerdo son muchas, siendo el hermano Zacariah o mejor dicho Jem, quien finalmente nos confesaría que un antepasado de Jace tenía aquellas características. Lo que les valió miles de disculpas y un golpe en la sien por parte de Clary.

Que puedo decir de la vida nuestros padres...

Los míos se reconciliaron más nunca volvieron a ser un matrimonio, se separaron y vivieron sus vidas lo mejor posible, rodeados de nietos, amigos, compañeros de batallas, hasta el día que finalmente sus corazones dieron su último aliento. Recuerdo que fue una época algo triste y llena de desolación para todos, perder a tus padres es algo que nunca habría deseado pero, verlos sonreír en sus últimos instantes me confirmo que no tuvieron una mala vida además de que eran felices por ello.

Los padres de Clary partieron unos cuantos años después, recuerdo que Clary no quiso salir del instituto durante algunas semanas pero ¿Cómo poder culparla? Yo también había sentido aquella pena salvo que, mi forma de desahogarme siempre fue el trabajo y la compañía de mi familia, lo que me dio a entender que todos vivimos el luto de diferentes maneras.

Al hablar de amigos que han dejado huella en mi son pocos pero que estimo, aprecio y amo sin que pueda explicar el alcance de ese sentimiento...

Por su parte, Helen y Aline fueron las primeras en contraer matrimonio de nuestra generación, la primera boda en donde dos personas del mismo sexo lo hicieron, usando las runas que unían a una pareja Nefilim en matrimonio, usando el característico color dorado para aquella importante unión. Su vida fue difícil no puedo negarlo, sobre todo por el exilio de la primera, la vida de sus hermanos, la difícil experiencia con Malcolm, Aunque ahora viven felices, con sus nietos, después de años de haber vivido lejos de todos, por fin volvieron, cuando la ley que las mantenía en exilio cambio, logrando después de muchos trámites y rechazos adoptar a dos niños que ahora son grandes guerreros con familias propias.

Acerca de Maia...Ella continuo siendo la líder de la manada de Nueva York, ayudo a mantener la tranquilidad del lugar a lado de Bat y los demás, siendo tan estricta pero a la vez amable, las experiencias de la guerra le ayudaron a ser la dirigente tan respetada que es a día de hoy, aunque hace pocos años se retiró de dicho cargo, la vejez finalmente pudo con ella dejando que sus hijos siguieran su trabajo, aunque Bat siempre argumento que no habría mejor líder que ella salvo y antecesor Luke, pero confiaba que sus descendientes siguieran con aquel trabajo, siendo el apoyo y aliado de los Nefilims de la ciudad en contra de los demonios.

En cuanto a Lily, sigue siendo la líder del clan de los Vampiros, suele venir a visitarnos aun cuando los Nefilims siguen sin ser de su agrado y aun cuando no lo reconoce ni lo hará, nuestra generación se ganó el afecto que no demuestra por su papel. Aunque me gustaría que dejara de hacer bromas acerca de mi edad y apariencia, según ella cada día parezco una pasa arrugada pero bastante adorable, dejando un beso en mi mejilla antes de irse del instituto.

¿Qué puedo decir del amor de mi vida que no sepa ya?

La persona que me enseño a ser como soy ahora, quien me enseño que debo aceptarme tal como era, amor libremente sin que los prejuicios de los demás me afectaran. La persona que más he amado durante me larga vida mortal.

A su lado conforme una familia a base de dolor, perjuicios, lágrimas pero sobre todo amor. Magnus ha permanecido a lado a mío aun cuando el tiempo borro todo rastro de belleza en mi cuerpo, aun cuando mi caballo se tiño de blanco y mi postura perdió fuerza. Aun con todo eso, cada día que pasa me demuestra el gran amor que me tiene, sé que debería pensar, como todo mortal que ha tenido una relación amorosa con un ser inmortal como el, que solo permanece a mi lado por la costumbre, por obligación o por mantener una promesa pero, cuando me mira, me besa o simplemente toma mi mano puedo notar ese mismo brillo que antaño y por eso agradezco que siga a mi lado, mientras que aun mi corazón sigue latiendo... Aunque sé que estoy siendo egoísta respecto a eso, ya que, ese sentimiento de sentir que me pertenece como a nadie impide que lo seda a alguien más, aunque sepa que el final se acerca y su corazón quedara destrozado por culpa mía.

Junto a él tuve los más maravillosos hijos que alguien pudiera desear tener, dos niños que aun cuando no tienen nuestra sangre heredaron nuestra forma de ser, nuestras fortalezas, nuestros valores y destrezas. Max y Rafael fueron una bendición temprana y aun cuando quizás éramos muy jóvenes –hablando más por mí que por el- tomamos la responsabilidad por que deseábamos darles lo que sus verdaderos padres se negaron, amor, felicidad y una familia. Me llenaron de tristeza y alegría, sus travesuras me hicieron enojar y a la vez reír. Los tres son las más grandes aventuras que, si se me permitiera volver a vivir, lo haría sin pensarlo.

No puedo negar que tener una familia y amigos así me llena de satisfacción y alegría, sé que mi vida está llegando a su fin, quizás mañana mi existencia se apague, quizás en dos días, semanas u otros años más pero... No me arrepiento de nada de lo he vivido, de las personas que he conocido, de la persona que he amado. Por eso escribo estas líneas, por eso escribo estas cartas para ellos, para que cuando mi existencia sea más que un simple recuerdo, tenga estas frases como un aliento, como la esperanza de que, quizás, en un futuro no muy lejano podremos reencontrarnos. Mientras mi vida haya significado algo pueda seguir existiendo en su corazón y pensamientos.

Por qué... Una persona solo muere cuando su recuerdo desaparece y mientras me sigan recordando seguiré estando a lado suyo aunque no esté realmente con ellos.

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro, percatándome que he vuelto a divagar mientras Termino de escribir la última carta, dejando la pluma a un lado para poder doblarlas y comenzar a meterlas en pequeños sobres, donde los nombres de sus futuros dueños se encuentran escritos. Una vez terminada mi labor las contemplo, sé que será doloroso el final, que esto solo es un bálsamo para una herida incurable pero, sé que estarán bien que soportaran mi perdida.

Por qué nacimos con la más grande fuerza para soportar el dolor y la pena... la esperanza.

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

Como veran me puse sentimental y escribi esto ya que, a menos que Cassie cambie de opinion, Alec algun dia partira dejando solos a Max y Magnus.

De a poco ire subiendo las cartas que el escribio a cada uno de sus amigos y familia.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Carta para Jace

_Para Jace:_

A ti mi querido hermano y Parabatai, Seguramente estarás preguntándote que tanto habré escrito en esta carta como para que tengas que estar sentado –si lo estás- leyéndola a poco tiempo de haber vuelto cenizas mi existencia. No encuentro palabras para expresar todo lo mucho que tendría que agradecerte. Me enseñaste muchas cosas, me mostraste miles de escenarios, vivimos y compartimos un sinfín de aventuras que nunca cambiaría por nada. Notaste mi existencia cuando nadie más lo hacía, estuviste a mi lado cuando sentí como mi mundo se quebraba al separarme de Magnus.

Fuiste el mejor hermano que alguien pudiera pedir. Quizás no compartimos lazos sanguíneos tampoco el apellido, porque ahora eres un Herondale, un apellido que has llevado con orgullo durante más de 70 años. Aun con los enfados, enojos, tristezas o alegrías siempre estuviste a mi lado, siempre fuerte e inquebrantable, tú fuiste la espada y yo el escudo en las batallas. Prometimos nunca separarnos, que siempre estaríamos juntos... Lamentablemente, tuve que romper mi promesa y te pido disculpas por ello Jace.

No te preocupes 'por mi hermano, estaré esperando por ti del otro lado y mantendré nuestro lazo intacto, nuestro lazo parabatai, incluso la muerte podrá romperlo porque mientras tú me recuerdes seguiré vivo, en tu corazón y pensamientos.

Te seguiré esperando aun cuando pasen años, así que, no trates de alcanzarme tan pronto, aun tienes muchos años por vivir a lado de Clary, tus hijos y tus nietos. Cuando Raziel decida que es el momento nos volveremos a encontrar. Limpia esas lagrimas que sé que no estás derramando y muestra esa fuerza que siempre me impulso a ser mejor que nadie.

Hasta siempre mi hermano y parabatai.

 **Atentamente:**

Alexander Lightwood

 **Posdata:** Lo confieso, fui yo quien coloco esos patos a los pies de tu cama el día de tu cumpleaños número veinte y te hicieron saltar de forma graciosa de la misma. Lo siento... Pero no me arrepiento de ello.

* * *

Nota: Estas cartas que se iran subiendo, son cartas que solo son leidas cuando Alec fallece, por lo cual, seguiran guardadas hasta que llegue el momento de ser entregadas.


	3. Carta para Clary

_Para Clary:_

¿Qué puedo decirte?

Te volviste en una amiga y una hermana después de todo lo que vivimos, te volviste parte de mi familia, de nuestra existencia, aun cuando entraste en ella como un torbellino volteando todo de cabeza. Recuerdo como me irritaba tu presencia puesto que seguía pensando que estaba enamorado de Jace pero lo que más me frustro acerca de ti fue que te diste cuenta, que alguien ajeno a mi familia, aparte de mi hermana Isabelle lo notara, cuando trataba de ser lo más discreto posible sobre ese tema que tanto dolor y sufrimiento trajo consigo a mi vida.

Siempre te subestime debo aceptarlo, sorteabas cada obstáculo que la vida te imponía, volviéndote una mujer fuerte así como admirable, una mujer de la cual puedo sentirme orgulloso y tuve la fortuna de que fuera mi cuñada. Sé que no esperabas que te dedicara unas cuantas líneas pero, quiero que sepas que fuiste alguien importante para mi Clarissa, una hermana, una aliada, una amiga que al final se ganó un lugar en mi corazón y aun lo tiene aunque ya no esté físicamente con ustedes.

Cuida a mi hermano los muchos o pocos años que aun tengan por vivir juntos.

Se feliz a lado de tus hijos y los muchos nietos que tienes, nunca te rindas, sigue sonriendo y reflejando esa luz que solo tú puedes demostrar. Sigue pintando esas hermosas obras que creas con tus manos, sigue retratando la hermosa belleza de un mundo que aunque es cruel y frio sigue existiendo en ella la bondad Y así como el calor de la vida.

Cuando llegue el momento los estaré esperando a Jace y a ti, pero traten de que no sea tan pronto ¿sí? No quiero pensar que me alcanzaron solo porque me extrañaban... Aunque lo veo más viable de mi hermano que de ti, así que te encargo lo mantengas vigilado para que no cometa alguna tontería... De las que de por si comete prácticamente a diario.

 **Atentamente:**

 **Alexander Gideon Lightwood**

 **Posdata:** Lamento nuevamente lo que sucedió durante el breve tiempo que compartimos cuando recién te conocí, en mi defensa puedo decir que no use toda mi fuerza... Aunque fue gracioso verte con ese gesto de sorpresa.

* * *

Lo sé. no debería bromear con eso pero admítelo lo recuerdas al igual que yo con una sonrisa. Y... Ya le confesé a Jace la travesura que le hice, trata de que no quiera exhumar mis cenizas.

Nota: Bueno la de clary no es muy emotiva pero... Es Clary xD


	4. Carta para Simon

_Para Simón_

Estoy seguro que mientras lees estas líneas te preguntaras ¿Por qué me detuve un momento para escribirte un par de líneas? Sobre todo por todo lo que vivimos desde que nos conocimos.

Comprendo tu sorpresa Sheldon... Digo Simón, no todos los días el hermano mayor de tu esposa, quien creías que no te soportaba, aun cuando hace años te aclare que no era así, te escriba una carta poco antes de fallecer.

Te ganaste un lugar en mi familia Simón, lograste que Isabelle fuera feliz, que sonriera, que dejara atrás el peso del pasado y observara el futuro como algo nuevo además de hermoso. La veo y no puedo creer la chica tan diferente que es ahora a como era antes de conocerte. Hiciste muchas cosas por nosotros que dedicarte un par de frases no serían suficiente agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho a lo largo de estos setenta años de convivencia.

Te agradezco el entrar a nuestras vidas, ser el guerrero que eres, fuerte y entregado en cada una de las batallas que has librado a través de los años en conjunto, de ser el hermano que siempre nos apoyó en la adversidad, de cambiar toda tu existencia por nosotros, pero sobre todo, por Isabelle.

Suportaste cambios que nadie más ha podido, luchaste en una guerra que no era la tuya, sacrificaste todo por salvarnos y volviste de entre las sombras para quedarte. El único favor que te pido, como un último pedido es que no sueltes nunca a mi hermana hasta que tengas que hacerlo, hasta que tenga que recibirla entre mis brazos del otro lado, hasta entonces cuídala de la misma forma en que lo has hecho en estos 70 años.

Sigue siendo tú mismo, el chico de anteojos con una manía por los videojuegos e historietas mundanas, el mejor amigo y parabatai de la chica de las runas, el esposo leal, el padre abnegado... Sigue siendo siempre Simón Lewis aunque ese apellido ya no lo portes.

Hasta que nos toque encontrarnos, te encargo a los demás Vampiro Diurno, aunque ya no lo seas.

 **Atentamente:**

Alexander Gideon Lightwood

 **Posdata:** Mas te vale seguir vivo hasta que la serie de televisión que seguíamos tenga final o no te perdonare cuando te vea del otro lado y no sepas en que termino.

* * *

Nota: Bueno, trate de hacerla graciosa... Falle miserablemente xD


	5. Carta para Izzy

_Para Izzy_

Mi gran confidente, quien siempre supo lo que realmente pensaba y sentía, guardaste mi secreto cuando más lo necesitaba, me apoyaste en momentos en los que sentí que no podría con el peso de mis decisiones por sí solo. Has sido un enorme pilar emocional para mí que muchas veces sentí que yo no lo era de forma recíproca contigo.

Muchas veces me pregunte ¿Cómo me toco una hermana como tú? Valiente, decidida, amorosa y comprensiva. Lo único que lamento es no haber podido ser tu apoyo cuando tú lo necesitabas Isabelle, durante años guardaste un secreto dado por nuestra madre sin decirle a nadie más, cargaste sobre tus hombros el pasado de nuestros padres por qué no querías que sufriéramos.

Ahora entiendo el por qué eras de aquella forma, decidida pero a la vez fría, usabas tu enojo y frustración contra los demonios, como si fuera una forma de liberar esa carga que cada día que pasaba se volvía más pesada. Si hubiera prestado más atención, si hubiera dejado de lado mis propios problemas y sentimientos, si te hubiera dedicado un poco de tiempo para escucharte, dejar por una vez que fuera yo tu consejero, quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes en nuestras vidas.

¿Pero sabes algo? Creo que por algo sucedieron así, me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te amé como Simón lo hace, te protege y te trata como se fueras la piezas más preciada del mundo ¿sabes porque lo es? Porque de la misma forma en cómo él te cuida y ama yo lo hago mi adorada hermana.

Desde que naciste no me separe de ti, me prometí estar a tu lado y vigilarte para que nada malo te ocurriera, aunque finalmente no necesitabas que te cuidara eres capaz de soportar las más fría y cruel tempestad y sé que saldrás airosa, luciendo impresionante y parada con esos tacones que siempre me pregunte ¿Cómo le hacías para permanecer intacta tras una batalla? Un misterio de las mujeres que nunca comprendí.

Sé que mi partida te ha dejado una enorme herida y un vacío que por ahora no tiene forma de volver a llenarse pero, si lo tiene, tienes a tu esposo, hijos y nietos, quizás no es el amor de tu hermano mayor, el que siempre estuvo detrás de ti apoyándote pero, no cierres los ojos ni los dejes a un lado por mi partida repentina, por ellos y por mí, te pido sigas adelante, cuando llegue el momento seré la primera persona que divises cuando cruces al otro lado, te abrazare fuertemente y jamás nos volveremos a separar. Cuida a mis hijos y nietos, se que Jace estará reclamando del por qué no se lo pedí a él pero, seamos honestos, Jace no los detendría si se trata de algo arriesgado, incluso el querría ir...

De los dos la más centrada aunque nos cueste creerlo siempre fuiste tú y tengo fe, que mis años protegiendo tu espalda sirvieron para que ahora tú protejas la de nuestra familia ahora que ya no estoy. Abraza fuertemente a nuestro hermano por mí y te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo mi pequeña hermana, hasta que nos volvamos a ver Izzy.

Te quiero y siempre lo hare mi adorada hermana.

 **Atentamente:  
** Alexander Gideon Lightwood

 _ **Posdata:**_ ¿Recuerdas el guardarropa que me regalaste cuando fue mi aniversario número quince con Magnus? En realidad no lo tire, lo usaba en ocasiones especiales o cuando solía salir con él.

* * *

Nota: ¿Que les pareció? No sé si fue lo que esperaban pero, trate de retratar lo mejor posible lo que Alec le diría a su hermana menor.


End file.
